User talk:German77/Archive 11
O_o Your Userpage has so much custom editing its scary...... Teach me how to do it!!!!!! (Sorry about that) Oh, And I saw that you played Runescape. I play it to. Are You also on the Runescape wiki? Signatures/Killerbreadbug72 04:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not in the Runescape wiki and to make a user page like that required time of teaching and ability.-- 17:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Edit to shields I did edit like this x1 Totemic Rabbit x1 Totemic Turtle x1 Totemic Wolf Because The (x1 Look betta in my opinion) Well ur more advanced so u decide)-- 04:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I like more without the x because there are no difference.-- 04:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Pic for legoguy Sorry about that the top users thing :( . I was just wondering when legoguys pic was available.-- 16:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I have it right now but my computer is kind of slow. 16:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ahh i Understand i was at my grandparents in another province and they had a slow computer which made it annoying to edit here.(The articles wouldn't load.) :o)-- 16:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) done.-- 16:57, 8 August 2009 (UTC) thanks german your a real pal.-- 17:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC) hey Hello german you want to come to the MLN elves again? if your to busy then you can ignore this.-- 17:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Re:welcome * Hi, thanks for the welcome :) I probably won't be on here often, but if there's anything I do need help with, I'll be sure to let you know 09:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Mln Wikian Of The Month Award Idea I thought this idea up that we could have an award called the MLN wikian of the month award which is For Outstanding Editing and coding and Maximum effort. I hope u like this idea?-- 09:14, 10 August 2009 (UTC) That sounds better.-- 13:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) can you help my talk page on my talk page I have green ovals but there like this -- -- -- -- and I want them like -- -- -- -- can you do it?-- 14:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I know the problem. 14:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) done sorry for the delay. 22:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for helping me on my talk page BTW .HTML should work on wikia right if so than why doesn't HI work it should well blink duh but it looks like this: HI -- 03:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry but wiki dint have all html codes. The following HTML tags can be used at Wikia: 04:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ok thanks bye -- 04:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ps very tired :Just a little question, how do you (or someone else) add new html codes? 14:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) New user kohu Hello german thanks for all the help you have been in the past can you get kohu a pic he is a worker at my store now.-- 15:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ok!-- 21:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks again german.-- 01:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry german but it seems that you made a pic from the wrong account. Kohu has two MlN accounts and he wanted a pic of his new account:Kohu_thp. sorry for the inconvenience. -- 15:25, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ah ok next time give me the mln name first.-- 16:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that... Are you able to make A new one?-- 16:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ya. 16:52, 15 August 2009 (UTC) thanks german77 your a great pal.-- 16:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh and I forgot I made it to rank 9 ::Cool and done. 16:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) German77 go to es.miredlego.wikia.com Archive How do you make an archive?-- 17:03, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Just use the move button an put the name of User:skipper733/Archive # the # is the number of the archive.-- 17:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 17:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) But how do you add it to my archive thing.-- 17:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) give me a minute I fixed it.-- 17:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. Sorry for any confusion But the name of my new archive is User:skipper733/Archive(Space)2-- 17:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Never mind.-- 17:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks german.-- 02:29, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Wow! I never knew you almost had 8,000 edits!-- 01:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehehehe.... Now you do. Sorry, I had to :) 01:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) yep I got 1000 edits every 2 weeks.-- 01:36, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Wow thats a lot!-- 01:39, 18 August 2009 (UTC) My goal is get 10k of edits.-- 01:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Your going to get there.-- 01:39, 18 August 2009 (UTC) No kidding...-- 02:07, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Odd Background Black and Green Glitch I have seen you (or someone else) fixed the glitch on my uploaded Background Images. How did you did that? And would you mind to make the two-slot Background Black.png image wider so it looks like a three-slot background? Thanks! 14:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure why now appears. but I can make it 3-slot.-- 20:37, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Sig help. It seems that something has gone wrong with my new sig every thing else is turned into the same font as it.-- 02:46, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oh never mind i fixed it.-- 02:55, 19 August 2009 (UTC)